Speak Now PJO Version
by LucianDaughterofHades
Summary: Nico is about to marry Kristy, my OC. What will Thalia do to stop the marriage? A/N MELODRAMA :


THALIA

I stared at the man in front of me. The man I gave up the Hunt for. The one person who I would risk my life for. Now, he's getting MARRIED?! To a daughter of APHRODITE?! Anyway, Nico di Angelo is marrying Kristy Smith?! How could he! Life and death don't mix! 7 years after I left the Hunt, THIS happens.

Nico was standing in front of me with a small lopsided smile. The one smile my heart almost stopped at whenever I saw it. Instead of that feeling, I only feel dread. What could I do? I did the first thing that came to mind. I shoved Nico and ran to my cabin. I lay on my bed and let the silent stream of tears down my face. What's a stupid daughter of Aphrodite compared to me? Oh, well. If I love him, I would let him marry who he wants, right?

NICO

I watched Thalia run to her cabin. Gods, that was a stupid way to tell her the news.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Thalia!," I yelled, running after her. "Just, wait, UGH!"She was not making this easy for me, since she was a Hunter and still had the running ability. We were chasing each other like kids. I gave up and shadow travelled to where she was headed. "Got you," I whispered to her from behind._

"_Gods, Nico, THAT'S CHEATING!" She yelled._

_Time to drop the bomb._

"_Thalia listen. I need to tell you something," I sad slowly. She raised and eyebrow._

"_I'm getting married to Kristy Smith and you're not invited."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I admit, there were several ways to tell her and I decided to choose the worst way. I didn't even like Kristy! Oh, well. If I love Thalia, I'll leave the choice up to her.

_2 Weeks Later..._

THALIA

It's the day of the wedding. I wasn't invited but like that's gonna stop me. A daughter of Zeus never gives up. As everyone's filing into the room, I open the side door open a crack and slip in, holding my breath. I'm in.

Honestly, I'm not the kind if girl who should be rudely sneaking in on a white veil occasion, but, this time, I need to claim my right as Nico's and Nico's ONLY girlfriend. He didn't even break up with me! Was he cheating on me?

After I sneak in, I hear a crazy person scream and a crash, followed by breaking glass. I risk a look into the room and saw Kristy yelling at a bridesmaid. Huh. Her dress looked like a pastry. I step out and notice a group of 4 snotty looking people dressed in pastel. They must be her mortal family.

The wedding starts and I hide behind the curtains. Kristy walks down the aisle like a pageant queen. She doesn't look pretty nor ugly. Let's say... pugly.

NICO

I sigh and play with my fingers. This is it. I'm marrying the girl I don't wanna marry. Part of me wishes Thalia was here instead of Kristy. My ADHD kicks in and I start tugging my tie. The organ starts a song that sounds like a death march. Oh, well. I turn and see Kristy walking down the aisle like a pageant queen. She looks pugly, which is strange for an Aphrodite kiddo. No backing out now.

Kristy joins me at the end of the aisle and gives me s big smile. I return a half-hearted smile. Her face drops slightly. I sigh and turn my attention to Hera, who was the priest, since she was the goddess of marriage. She started talking on and on about stuff I don't pay attention to. Finally, she speaks the words I was dying to hear.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Hera announces. For a minute, no one stands up. My last hope is slipping away. Hera was about to continue when a voice scared the Hades out of me.

"I wish to speak," says a voice. I turned. There was a girl with electric blue eyes and spiky black hair.

THALIA

_FLASHBACK_

"_Speak now, or forever hold your peace," Hera announces._

_End Flashback_

I stood out from behind the curtains.

"I wish to speak," I announce. Everyone gasps and turns to me. Was it my bad eyes or did Nico look... relieved? Horrified gasps filled the church. My hands start shaking and I take a deep breath, look at Nico and start to speak.

"I'm not the kind of girl, who should be barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong girl! So, Nico, don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, You need to hear me out then Hera said speak now." Nico stares at me with no expression. I take a deep breath and run out of the church, crying.

NICO

I stare shocked at the door Thalia went through.

"NICO! HOW DID SHE GET IN HERE! SHE WASN'T INVITED!" screamed Kristy. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD DAY! Are you going with _her _or staying with me?"

I think. The answer should be simple but there was a lot of problems. For example, Aphrodite's wrath. I take a deep breath and turn to her.

"I'm not saying a vow. Not to you. We had bad times, not fun. I'll see you around camp," I say quickly and ran out of the church to find Thalia.

THALIA

When no one comes after me, my heart sinks. Maybe Nico did love Kristy after all, not me. I lean against the tree and control my hiccupping and breathing and close my eyes. Today was beautiful sunny day with the birds chirping. I open my eyes and see a figure dressed in black come closer. My eyes are still blurred from my tears but I'm pretty sure it's Nico or someone wearing a black jacket. Here it comes.

The figure is clear now. It's Nico. He's taken his tux off and replaced it with his normal leather jacket. He comes over and wipes my tears away. I open my mouth and speak.

"What are you doing here? You should be married to that stuck-up bi-" I'm cut off by Nico's lips pressing against mine. He lets go and gives me that lopsided smile.

"Let's run away now, I'll meet you when you're out. Off with my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say didn't say my vows. So glad when you're around when Hera said speak now," he says softly. I give him a smile and kiss him on the cheek.

NICO

1 Month Later

I'm standing at the end of the aisle again. I turn around when the music starts and see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walk down. It's Thalia.

THALIA

I meet Nico at the end and smile. He returns it. When Hera says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," guess who stand up. Kristy. I don't even know why we bother invite her. Probably to rub it in her face.

NICO

Ugh not again!

"Thalia, you stupid..._monkey_, yeah, that's it, how could you steal my 'was' fiancé! You don't even know where you belong, but I do! Monkeys belong in the dirty, filthy jungle, JUST LIKE YOU!" She starts crying and runs off. I reckon she wants me to follow, but, like that's gonna happen.

Thalia looks at me expectantly. I smile.

"As if, I'll ever go back to Kristy," I announce. Everyone cheers, even Hera, and she pronounces up husband and wife.


End file.
